Three's A Company
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Her husband and her best friend had found happiness in each other in the same way she had found happiness in both of them and she could wish for nothing more' Amy discovered the secret Rory and the Doctor had been hiding from her, and she couldn't be happier. Amy/Rory/Doctor fluff.


**This story was originally going to be something very different, but somehow it morphed itself into this and I think I'm quite happy with the outcome. I don't own any rights to Doctor Who. Enjoy!**

Amy was lying in bed, the sound of Rory sleeping peacefully beside her echoing around the dark room along with the general gentle humming of the TARDIS. However, she herself could not seem to find the same peace as her husband. She constantly twisted and turned and rolled back and forth. She eventually settled to lay on her side, facing away from Rory and stared out across the dark room. But then she tensed as she felt the bed lift behind her. It took her a moment to realised that Rory was getting out of the bed. At first, she thought she might have woken him with her restlessness but she soon realised he seemed to think she was asleep. So, she played along and remained perfectly still as she watched her husband silently with curious eyes while he made his way to the door. He opened it soundlessly and slid out, glancing back once at his wife as if to make sure she was completely asleep. Amy waited for a few moments before leaving the bed herself and following him out the door. Why was he wandering about so late at night? Well, technically there was no such thing as 'night' in the TARDIS but that was beside the point. She crept through the empty corridors as she followed Rory, the sound of the TARDIS floating through space concealing her movements. Eventually, she realised they were heading towards the main control room and Amy only became more confused.

Rory reached the stairs that led down to the control panel and quickly made his way down them. Amy hovered for a while before leaning around the corner to look down towards where Rory had gone. There she saw the Doctor tinkering at the console and Rory approaching him. Once the Doctor saw him, an unusually wide yet soft smile spread across his face.

"I wasn't expecting to see you for another few hours yet" the Doctor commented but seemed happy to see Rory nonetheless.

"I couldn't sleep" Rory explained, sitting down on one of the chairs next to the console. It was silent for a while and Amy almost considered showing herself but then the Doctor suddenly stopped whatever he was doing and turned towards Rory.

"That's a lie" the Doctor realised, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"That took you a while" Rory laughed softly "I mean, I honestly couldn't sleep. But I also wanted to see you"

"We really can't keep doing this" the Doctor said with more humour than real concern in his voice.

"Why not?" Rory asked in an equally humorous tone.

"You know why; what if Amy found out?" the Doctor replied slightly more seriously. Amy's attention was caught by the mention of her name and she stood up a little straighter. She watched them more closely, intrigued by their conversation.

"As if she doesn't basically know already" Rory playfully scoffed and Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What on earth could they be referring to?

"We should at least tell her properly, she deserves that much from us both" the Doctor continued pressing his point, though he still didn't sound too stressed about it as he casually leant back against the edge of the console.

"And how do you propose we do that, exactly?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor bit his lip anxiously and looked away. Rory's face softened into a smile as he stood and stepped forward to close the distance between their bodies. Hesitantly, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. Rory smiled softly and placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"If she hasn't figured it out by now, she never will. It's as simple as that" Rory told him with quiet reassurance. Slowly he leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to the Doctor's. In the shadows, Amy's hand flew to her mouth to cover the sound of the gasp that fell from her lips. Her mind began reeling and she became frozen in place. All this time, the two of them had been?...

Quickly, Amy had to press her hand more firmly to her mouth. But instead of a gasp of shock, this was to hid her laughter. So she hadn't been imagining all those soft glances and lingering looks after all. She had been sensing the growing connection between the Doctor and Rory for a while but had never been able to confront them about it. As it all fell into place in front of her eyes, she found herself smiling. Shock, anger, jealousy, even just a little surprise was what she knew she should have felt but, for some reason, the only emotion she could feel was contentment. Her husband and her best friend had found happiness in each other in the same way she had found happiness in both of them and she could wish for nothing more. She watched them with a warm smile on her face for a while longer before doing something uniquely bold. She stepped out from the shadows and yawned loudly, announcing her presence. The Doctor and Rory turned around to look at her and instantly jumped away from each other. They both stared at her with expressions similar to a deer caught in the headlights as she sleepily walked down the stairs towards them. Without saying anything, Amy walked over to them and slotted herself in between them. They began to relax a little as she wrapped an arm around each of their waists. Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she leaned over to her left and kissed Rory's cheek. Then she leaned more to her right and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"I love you two" Amy smiled softly as Rory sighed in relief and the Doctor's body relaxed considerably beside her. Together they sat back onto the seats next to the TARDIS' console, letting her take them wherever she wished as the three of them cuddled up to each other. Sighing contently to herself, Amy pulled the two men closer to her. Finally, they could all openly share what they had wanted and deserved for far too long. And Amy was determined that nothing was going to ruin it.


End file.
